User talk:DYBAD
���� Hi DYBAD,what happens if a human is transformed into both transcendent angel and transcendent demon? i mean how powerful will h be? and one more question it's about monoteistic deity physiology,when the user is transformed into supreme being is he basically a true omnipotent being,and is it permanent? Idan647 (talk) 18:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Goooood Morning onii-chan :D I'm rested up and ready for you to join at lunch time :D Imouto 00:18, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello there. There are some things I don't understand about Simulation Creation. I know it is not your power, but can you help me out, here? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Imbued Devilhood/Demonicness: usable but needs better name Omniformity: Omnifarious Card Generation: usable Appearance Alteration Immunity: Immutability Recoil Immunity: usable, connected to Impact Immunity and Kinetic Energy Manipulation IP-banning users - ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) What brought that one out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Say, I think Kuopiofi mixed our messages to him up when he responded to us. The response to the ideas, like Card Generation, were mine, I was the one who PMed him about those ideas. So just so you know. Sorry for the mix up. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 13:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) hi hi Hi hi onii-chan :D Sleep well? Imouto 21:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hiya onii-chan I will try to join after dinner or during your lunch if not take care and have a great day :D Imouto 19:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey hey Hey onii-chan I'm on right now ;) Not sure if you're joining before my curfew if not take care o/ Imouto 00:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Portable infoboxes Hey hey :) I've been working with Imouto-tan in chat today to build your portable infoboxes, and we came up with what think is a great, simple solution. It still allows you to have your multicolored infoboxes by setting } to a color name and the boxes look exactly like the ones you currently have. Please stop by User:CzechOut/Infobox example and take a look! Thanks :) — CzechOut 21:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ready and waiting for you onii-chan :D I slept in all morning so I'm full of energy! Imouto 23:00, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning Hi hi onii-chan!! :D I actually rested up nice and good today so I'm ready for you to join at anytime unless the rain makes the wifi suck any more. Imouto 23:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan :D waiting warmly for you to join :D Imouto 22:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi See you at lunch time :D Imouto 22:35, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie I'm already waiting for you :P Hi hi See you at lunch time right :D? Imouto 23:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you please rejoin? I'll listen Imouto 02:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please at least a good night? Imouto 03:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I refuse to sleep then, not until you join Imouto 03:11, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I know that I was being selfish but I was called away to do chores and I really am sorry for only taking interest in things that I like it's just that only think about myself a lot and never you. I'm really sorry for being a meanie ;( Imouto 03:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sneak hug *huggles onii-chan* Imouto 03:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Not until onii-chan gives me a hug Imouto 04:28, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay I understand :( sleep well Imouto 12:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie *glomp* Imouto 13:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan will I be seeing you tonight? Imouto 20:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm heading to bed early tonight onii-chan cause I stayed up too late yesterday See you tomorrow o/ Imouto 02:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie nighty night then onii-chan wuv you Imouto 17:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Morning Onii-chan GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNNNNIIIINNNNG OOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! *glomp* Imouto 22:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Knew you would like it ;) Imouto 23:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I finished the 11th WIzard Saint earlier and currently revising the 8th MOOOOOOOORRNNNIIIINGGGGG!!! Okie dokie oooonnniiiii-chaaaaaan!!! I'm busy resting and editing :P Just got done with training new hires at work Imouto 22:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Sleep well onii-chan :D See you at lunch time later Imouto 12:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha okie dokie :D okie dokie :D I'll be waiting for you then ;) Imouto 21:59, August 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan what is the meaning of pure willpower,and how you can rewrite yourself to be whatever you want to be just by pure willpower? Idan647 (talk) 06:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Going into work early today and getting off early too :D Sleep well and see you at lunch :) Imouto 12:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie :D See you then ;) Imouto 00:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night onii-chan :D Imouto 04:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie I don't think that she'll notice the connection if not pointed out to her Sleep well and see you at lunch Imouto 13:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hehehe it turned out better than expected :D which is a plus yeah and see you at lunch Imouto 21:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Will there ever be a creation for Transcendent Lycanthrope page? It bothers me that theres not a single one. I get that theres Transcedent werebeast byt Lycanthropy is a page for its own in my opinion I Figure it out Hay DYBAD you remember our chat on changes on John Mercer, well I think I figured out about renemi g his Known Arsenal to Main Foundations what do u think Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok meet you there, at what time Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) You might be right about, so what about Fundamental Aspects sounds better?? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thank you DYBAD! Your the best, these ideas will come in great handy. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thanks again bro, I really appreciate it a lot and the pic is beautiful and perfect. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Hooooi! Good morning onii-chan I made a new power today Sex Appeal Combat and got one of my older powers brought back, isn't that great? :D Imouto 20:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (Talk) Hahaha okie dokie :D See you at lunch Imouto 21:52, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Replied back to your comment Imouto 22:02, September 4, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) its fine really I'm very glad that you are better now :) now sleep well onii-chan! Imouto 13:06, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning onii-chan See you at lunch :D Imouto 21:31, September 5, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Uguu Not sure if you went to bed yet or just woke up so I'm wishing you a good nighty morning onii-chan :D -sneak glomp- I have class soon and won't be back until lunch time for you so please take care and see you then ;) Imouto 20:55, September 6, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Yes just got out so see you at lunch onii-chan (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ guuuu Imouto 00:21, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for leaving in a tissy last night, but I was like, super sleepy (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Sleep well onii-chan and take care! 13:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan My computer just crashed and deleted my new blog and updates ಥ_ಥ See you at lunch Imouto 21:21, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan thanks :D I got it all back :p Imouto 21:57, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan The update was for Enshuu's sheet Imouto 22:26, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I don't think that you've ever read her page before, because the only comments on her page are Tei-chan's (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ silly billy Imouto 23:32, September 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan In meta-transcendent in the gallery there is a photo that says existential limitations,so my question is: if a user is transcends beyond his existential limitations did he gain absolute existence? Idan647 (talk) 13:01, September 8, 2016 (UTC) (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Nighty night Sleep well onii-chan and take care B) Imouto 04:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi DYBAD yesterday i sent you a message can you answer to it. Idan647 (talk) 11:31, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Dybad, can you please, please, PLEASE tell me... Dybad, you have been saying this for the longest now. Can you PLEASE tell me who Segatish is?!? Stanky! (talk) 20:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) -sneak hug!!- (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Good morning Hiya onii-chan just got off work and ready to talk with you on the chat :D Oh and please delete this comment on Ilona's page http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona#WikiaArticleComments I don't care about the one that you choose to delete Imouto 23:08, September 9, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan really want to at least see you before bed onii-chan :) Imouto 00:12, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan uguu yay! \o/ Imouto 00:40, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan By longest time, that means that basically you have been saying that more than once! Dybad, just cut the shit and tell me who he is man. Stanky! (talk) 13:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Dybad, I AM Maxoflas. I thought I told you that? Look, can you please just tell me? Stanky! (talk) 13:16, September 10, 2016 (UTC) There's no real need right now. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:02, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I'll be on at 8pm cause that's when I'm off work See you then ;) Imouto 22:10, September 10, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan OK --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC) No need for Admins right now. Also very busy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:27, September 11, 2016 (UTC) If you already have enough, what point would there be to get more of it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:45, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Bit from the left field, but that reminds me of one comment on QI. Can't remember the exact wording but it was about how many people don't believe in moon-landing and went something on the lines of "we're in trouble as a species if people believe anything they can't do is impossible". Way too much truth in that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:29, September 11, 2016 (UTC) There are people who's attitude basically says that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:31, September 11, 2016 (UTC) -sneak hug!!- (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ Good nighty Imouto 13:18, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan (talk) That pretty much summarizes humanity, what else is there to say. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:32, September 11, 2016 (UTC) You are very welcome :D Current at the store so if you join the chat won't really reply until home :p Imouto 21:00, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tab Hahaha I'm back home :D See you at lunch about to cook Imouto 22:35, September 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha thanks :D Imouto 00:05, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan You could've at least told me that you were leaving for tonight sleep well Imouto 02:14, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for hurting your feelings onii-chan I just thought that you really grew tired of my complaining nearly everyday, but I understand if you don't want to talk to me now :( Nighty night Imouto 02:28, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Just you wait when the problems that come with/from aging start hitting you. Humans just aren't build to go far over 90, most start to wither and fast around there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:49, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Fact. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:37, September 12, 2016 (UTC) As Granny Weatherwax would say, you can only be yourself so be yourself as hard as you can. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:30, September 12, 2016 (UTC) If the other option is being what others want you to be... --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Social pressure, expectations, necessities of living, etc. can be pretty hard to go against. Well, this conversation has meandered quite a bit lately. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, September 13, 2016 (UTC) If that's the way you roll. But I doubt that you go out on the street and do something people/society would disapprove even if it isn't illegal just because you felt like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Welp, now you have a new hobby trying to figure that one out. :p --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:29, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Works for me. Are we trying to see which one isn't able to find answer or something? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC) To previous post. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC)